Underground
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: On the surface, a happy world, on the underground, a large criminal dispute over power and money. One person was falsely accused on charges he never committed, a scapegoat. The criminals who put him there to take the heat, bein' hunted. G.U.N. trying to follow this person on his rain of revenge. The Freedom Fighters trying to stop this drug war happening in Mobotropolis


The sun shone down upon a sandy prison courtyard, emitting intense heat that drenched everyone in sweat. The prison felt like an oven set to two-hundred degrees which made all the guards keep the prisoners in their cells. The prison itself was a high maximum security facility, guards on watch 24/7, shutters, automatic locks, Sentry guns and killer G.U.N. robots; just your average prison for super criminals. The outer walls were so much different that the inner stone walls as they were one-hundred percent steel. The courtyard was plain and bare so that no one could use anything regarding improvised weapons, even if they did the guards on the walls all have been ordered to shoot to kill anyone who tries anything. This was a state of the art prison to keep any who have been convicted... until the day they die.

Inside one of the cells, four convicts sat around a wooden table playing cards. One was an overbuilt Bull with one tusk missing as with his left eye; he was placed with his back towards the cell door to mask their little game. To the left, an Indian Wolf sat with his feet up smoking a pipe with an overconfident smirk. To the right, a white head Capuchin Monkey sat with his cards in his face while moving his eyes left and right so the others couldn't see them. Lastly, opposite the Bull, was a black Antilope sitting down with an elegantly with his hands together on his right knee which was on top of his left crossed. For regulation, all their hair styles are a straight buzz cut apart from animals which can not be treated as such.

"So... Pair of three's" The Wolf stated as he threw the hand towards the table making some of the cards flip on their opposite sides.

"I would not need to remind you to have some respect, right?" The Antilope as he placed his cards on the table upside down "we are just here to play a friendly game of cards."

The Bull said nothing as he placed down his cards of two eight's.

"Wow..." The Wolf sarcastically spoke as he sat up giving a slap to his knee "no words big guy? Stereotypical in my eyes."

"Wolf!" The Monkey raised his voice, giving all the guards around their cell a quick glance with weapons ready in hand "seems like your on edge today, they leave out your portion of meat?"

The Wolf chuckled as he leant forwards and tapped his right index finger on the table "I'm getting impatient, place down the cards now."

The Monkey only looked at the Wolf and his cards a couple of times before looking at the Antilope, who gave him an apparent hand gesture to place them down. As soon as the Monkey set down his pair of aces, a large explosion was heard somewhere around the prison which didn't surprise them as they kept seated. Shortly after, every single cell door opened throughout the prison. In such a small time, the prison soon became a battlefield as the inmates suddenly attacked the guards. The four still seated in the cell block, all smiled with a positive attitude. The Antilope proceeded to flip his cards around to reveal a royal flush with the king card being first visible.

"The king has made his move; his subjects must follow." The Antilope stated as he stood up from the chair in an elegant manner "you all know your roles, do not let him down."

"Heh." The Bull gave a cynical smirk before standing up and walking out into the main hallway where a great fight off of guards and inmates was taking place. The three inside waiting till the bull picked up a guard and bent him the wrong way till his neck broke. The Bull threw him on the floor into the cell where the three stood. The wolf swiftly undressed the guard to reveal a male human with his mouth open for his last moments were screaming in pain. The Wolf put the guard's uniform on and proceeded to run out of the cell and down the hallway to a keycard locked door, ravaging through the uniform he found the key card and swiped it. As the door opened, the Monkey rapidly ran and hopped onto the bulls back and dived onto the next floor. The Antilope looked up to see the Monkey crash into a couple of guards holding P12's. The Antilope whistled, and the Bull moved over to a yellow pipe on the ground floor and turned it shut. The Monkey, after knocking the two guards out cold, picked up the two P12's and started to run towards a large guard control complex as it was only a matter of time before the G.U.N. sends in their robots to stop this madness. The Bull turned off all the valves on the ground floor before running towards the Antilope and placing him on his shoulder. The two made a way to the keycard door and waited. The Monkey managed to swipe a keycard from one of the guards he mad unconscious and made his way across the metal walkway towards one of the sides to the control room. The Wolf quickly ran around the corner of the opposite side, and in an instant, was at the door. The two placed their cards and swiped it at the right time for the doors to open. As they entered, the new shining metal floors and walls got their attention while on the control panel two guards put their hands up and moved away. The Monkey escorted the two out of the control room and into the cell blocks while the wolf started pressing on the keyboard. The Monkey ran back into the room and carefully watched their backs. On the ground, the Antilope and Bull waited till the door opened and ran to the control room and greeted the others before moving the opposite direction of the cell blocks.

* * *

The G.U.N. Commander sat from a high tower in prison staring down on the smoke coming from the central control room on the opposite side. The Commander doesn't tolerate with his men or prisoners being insubordinate. Taking a deep breath, he thought carefully as to who and why this happened. No clue came to mind as another explosion occurred in the distance on another control tower. The Commander grit his teeth as black smoke arisen from the tower. He turned around to see a high leather chair and a wooden desk with a holographic screen hovering above. The Commander pressed a button in the right-hand corner which said 'activate'.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone escape this prison." The Commander spoke in a low tone as he turned to look out the window once more.

* * *

The four sprinted down the tight corridor, occasionally turning left and right while popping off a few guards with the P12's. It didn't take them long till they reached the exit to the prison courtyard. The voices of inmates screaming and yelling filled it as massive fight managed to come to the yard. The Wolf, still in his disguise, walked out onto the balcony and looked around while the others peeked around the corner. It was chaos, blood everywhere, bodies dropping, bullets flying; it was a massive shopping centre on Black Friday.

"We'll never get over there." The Monkey whispered and pointed towards the large metal gate of the courtyard.

"You may go there if you wish, but our target is that." The Antelope looked towards the last tower connected to the prison. The Monkey and Wolf both scratched their heads as to why there? "if we have any means of escape it would be in there."

"I don't mean to be such a downer now, but how the fuck are we supposed to get in there?" The Wolf shouted as he lifted his hand without a care in the world.

"Haven't you noticed?" the Antelope elegantly raised his brows "the guards on the walkways are all sleeping with the fishes."

"that doesn't explain a-!" A continuation of machine guns was heard across the walkway opposite that grabbed everyone's attention. Three G.U.N. Special Forces tactically moved out from a doorway on the other side firing continuously. A few seconds later their heads flew back followed with their bodies hitting the ground. The Wolf's eyes widened in surprised as three Special Forces were wiped out in seconds by three bullets.

"Who the heck did that?!" The Wolf shouted in surprise.

"That would be none other than the Boss, Wolf." The Antelope said as he walked out towards the entrance of the final tower.

"Shit, if that's our Boss, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." The Wolf said in amazement as he followed the Antelope "Is he coming?"

"Due time, he will likely get there before us anyway; he just said he needed to grab something before we leave." The Antelope replied as he imputed a code for the door of the tower.

The four started to sprint once again down the silver shining corridors, this time with no one there as if they were all focused on the courtyard. The four made it to an elevator, swiping the keycard from one of the guards, it opened revealing a rather space elevator. They all managed to enter the elevator with ease. The Antelope looked at all the twenty-eight floors and pressed the nineteenth. The others didn't question it as they knew they were going to get out. They had waited for two minutes before the doors opened in the elevator. The Monkey and Wolf both laughed hysterically as they saw a Boeing V-22 Osprey sitting on a landing pad facing hanger doors in the circuliar room. The Antelope causally walked forwards and looked around to see the area was as bare as it could get, the only object in the chamber was the Osprey and stairs leading to the helipad and walkways around the side with a few doors. The four jogged to the plane and casually waited.

"Any second, Boss." The Antelope mumbled just before the hanger doors opened revealing a gentle breeze to all who were there. They all smirked at each other and took a step closer to the plane, only to freeze as they heard a mechanical elevator behind them. They turned around to see a small section of the floor open up.

"Shit..." The Wolf worriedly spoke as he quickly brought up his guard as a menacing red and black robot came from the floor spinning its hand "they activated the last thing we wanted."

"Omega," The Antelope casually spoke as he quickly jumped into the plane and ran for the cockpit "hold that thing off while I start this thing!"

The Bull chuckled as the planes rotors began to spin slowly. Omega changed its hand to miniguns and slowly made its way towards the group up the stairs.

"Bryce..." The Bull spoke with an extremely low tone as he walked towards the stairs "I'm coming for ya..."

The Wolf and Monkey jaws dropped as the Bull spoke his first few words before charging down the stairs. They quickly ran to the edge to see the Bull pick up the heavy robot and crash into the wall at full force. The two both smiled but soon flinched as two miniguns were unleashed into the Bull's stomach, in a matter of seconds a two large holes were missing from the Bull's stomach. The two watched as the Bull fell to the floor with a loud thud. Omega stepped on the Bull's lifeless body making the blood flow faster to the floor. The Wolf and Monkey quickly turned around to see the plane was almost ready with its rotors almost at the right velocity.

"Get on the plane!" The Wolf shouted towards the Monkey.

The Monkey turned towards the Wolf before giving a quick nod. The Wolf turned round only to see the robot flying towards him with a metal spear in his left hand. His mind went blank as the robot flew past him. He quickly turned to see the robot pierce the unexpected Monkey in the back and lifted him up in the air with ease. The Monkey coughed out blood from his mouth before his body soon dropped. Omega moved the Monkey to the ground and faced the frozen Wolf. By this time the Plane was ready to take off, all that he needed to do was get past Omega, and they are home free. The Wolf nervously grit his teeth and stepped into a fighting pose. Omega took a step forward before something hit him in the head followed by an explosion. The Wolf's naturally turned towards the direction of the projectile to see Red Hedgehog walk out from the door and onto the walkway holding an M79 Thumper launcher in his right hand while holding a 40x46 grenade in the contrary. The Wolf watched as the Hedgehog flipped open the Thumper and inserted the shell before firing it again towards the Omega, who staggard off the helipad. The Hedgehog slowly walked to the plane and boarded it while the Wolf shook his head before doing the same. The Hedgehog banged on the cockpit door four times before the aircraft started to move. The Osprey cargo door began to close while the side door was going crazy as the plane started to take off.

"You, shut the door." The Hedgehog asked the wolf as he moved around the cargo area of the Osprey. It wasn't much to look at, but there were some weapons and a lot of ammunition in the one crate onboard the Osprey. The Hedgehog opened it up to see an M9 pistol and a belt with a magazine holder. He picked up a weapon holster and tied it round and placed the M9 securely in while he put the belt around his orange jumpsuit. The Hedgehog looked towards the cargo door while still hearing the door go crazy behind him. At this time, the plane was already in the air flying away from the prison so the door and noise inside the Osprey were deafening from the wind. The Hedgehog turned around unholstering the M9 and aiming it with great caution.

"Well, that's no way to treat a lady." A white furred bat in a skintight jumpsuit stood a meter away from the Hedgehog with one arm on her hip.

"Rouge..." The Hedgehog cautiously spoke as he moved to the right.

"You know my name, how 'bout you tell me yours, tough boy?" Rouge sarcastically replied while moving to the right so the two are circling.

"I don't think so." The Hedgehog replied, still on guard.

"You know this means death row for what you did right?" Rouge continued the conversation as she stopped beside the crate of weapons and ammunition.

"If you came to lecture me on whats good and whats bad, just leave and pretend you couldn't get on board this plane?" The Hedgehog stopped at the other side of crate aiming his weapon at the bat.

"I can't do that," Rouge replied

"Hope you have a pleasant flight, Miss Rouge." The Hedgehog stated before aiming his pistol at the cargo bay doors control panel, shooting it till it sparked and the doors were forced open. The high amount of wind pressure forced the two to grab hold of something close to them so that they wouldn't get blown out. Rouge grabbed onto the crate while the Hedgehog held onto one of the pipes on the walls with a strap dangling. Rouge grit her teeth towards the Hedgehog in anger only for her face to change to that of fear as the Hedgehog aim the M9 at the bat. Her heart skipped a beat with a flinch as he fired the weapon. Rouge opened her eyes to see one of the straps flinging around the cargo area like crazy.

"Fly safe, lady." The hedgehog smirked as he fired another round at the other strap, making the crate wobble and slide quickly across the cargo door "names Rider!" The Hedgehog had stated before the bat flew out the cargo door out of uncontrollably.

The Antelope, in the cockpit, pressed the button to close the cargo plane door and a lot of pressure came back to the aircraft. Soon the noise dropped as the door on the side was closed and the entrance to the cockpit was opened revealing the Red Hedgehog. The Antelope relaxed as the Hedgehog sat next to him in the co-pilot seat flicking a couple of switches on and off as if he knew what he was doing.

"I guess we're the only ones left." The Hedgehog stated before turning his seat to the Antelope.

"They activated Omega; there's nothing would have done, Scott." The Antelope sounded down as he continued to fly the plane

"I know..." The Antelope's instinct kicked in as he heard a hammer of a pistol beside him.

* * *

The G.U.N. Commander threw his fist down onto the table, full of fury, he threw his leather chair across the room as three convicts managed to escape the prison. The Commander scrunched his brows with his right hand trying to take in a deep breath before thinking what happened. A couple of seconds had passed before the computer hailed a call with Rouge's number on.

"Rouge... tell me you have some good news." The Commander sighed as he sat staring out the tower window on the smoking prison.

"If you call only nabbing one of them good news, then yeah."

"Who is it?" The Commander replied instantly.

"A Wolf, but the red Hedgehog and Antelope got away," Rouge stated through the high wind as if she was flying.

The Commander gave a sigh of relief as he pushed in a button on his screen which brought up his contacts "At least something good came out of this."

Before the Commander could interact an incoming call popped up on screen from the contact. Rouge still on the phone, she listened in on teh conversation.

"What took you so long, have you done the job?"

"...I knew he was the rat." The Commander's mind went silent while Rouge was shocked to hear the red Hedeghog's voice on the other end.

"You bastard!" The Commander screamed towards the computer screen.

"Calm down, Sir." Rouge spoke up.

"I won't say this again, do not come after me unless you want a repeat of the prison in Mobotropolis, stay out of my way," Scott replied in a calm tone.

"You said your name was Rider on the plane, right?" Rouge joined in.

"Rouge, word of advice." Scott paused "fuck off."

Rouge's eyes widened with shock before the line went dead.

"He seems cheerful." Rouge jokily said over the phone before the Commander ended the call "what, too much?"

Rouge stayed in the air for a couple of minutes before a message was sent to her phone. The message was to keep an eye on Scott till they confirmation to move in and apprehend him if he does anything stupid.

"Seems like my dinner plans with that jewlery store just got cut off."


End file.
